Antibacterial properties of metal nanoparticles such as silver (Ag) and copper (Cu) nanoparticles are well known. However, in-situ dispersion of metal nanoparticles on a substrate is a challenge. Moreover, weak adhesion of the metal nanoparticles to the substrates can result in leaching when the substrate comes into contact with a fluid.